


A disappearing act

by tetsuskitten



Series: Writing requests [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 12:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15339660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsuskitten/pseuds/tetsuskitten
Summary: Hinata disappears after a cat and Kenma follows him to make sure he doesn't get lost.





	A disappearing act

On their way to Tokyo to train with the Nekoma’s, coach Ukai had given them the talk about not wandering off on their own and the seniors were to make sure that didn’t happen. “Keep an eye on them” the coach had said, but it wasn’t so easy when you had energetic and curious boys on a completely unexplored and new place.

Although they had this talk, Hinata and Kageyama had missed it because they were still back home retaking their exams. You could say it was implied that they do not wander but alas…

Which takes us to a few hours after Hinata and Kageyama arrived. They went straight to volleyball practice and when the coaches had called it a day, both teams had decided to go for a walk. The Nekoma team had offered to show the others around for a while since they had a few hours to spare before it got dark.

They had gone inside a store to buy some snacks and, in a matter of seconds, when they got outside and looked around, realized two tiny players were missing. Daichi looked at Suga, Suga looked at Daichi and they proceeded to shout in unison “I thought you were keeping an eye on him!”

The fact that Hinata would wander off wasn’t surprising, however, when Kuroo realized Kenma was nowhere to be seen either, he began to worry. It wasn’t like Kenma to do that, not without warning him.

 

Kenma didn’t go in the store with everyone, deciding on waiting outside and enjoying the cool breeze. He was regretting not bringing his console, all this time wasted when he could be beating level 55 and becoming the Dragon Master of La Masmorra. Anyhow, it’s not like Kuroo would let him walk and play. You trip and sprain your ankle _once,_ and suddenly you’re a “risk to your own safety”, quote unquote.

As he was distracted with these thoughts, out of the corner of his eye he saw an adorable orange cat and after it an adorable orange head of hair trying to pet it. He smiled slightly but then Hinata had disappeared into an alley, no doubt still after the cat and not realizing he was distancing himself from the others. Kenma looked briefly inside, thinking he should warn Kuroo before going off to bring Hinata back but he was afraid he’d lose him if he wasted any time. He made up his mind and ran after Hinata and the orange cat.

“Shouyo!” He called out, spotting Hinata’s uniform, already too far away for his liking, just about ready to turn another corner. But Shouyo didn’t even turn around, he was too far to hear him. “Damn it.” Kenma cursed under his breath. He was going to get into trouble because of this. But… He couldn’t just leave Shouyo alone, he’d get lost, not know his way back, what if he panicked? What if someone hurt him?

Kenma took a deep breath, this wasn’t the time for paranoia, this was the time for a sprint. Which was arguably even more dreadful. Be it as it may, Kenma ran, he turned the corner and there he was, disappearing into a park after the damned cat. He couldn’t waste time and when he finally caught up, Hinata was laying down on the grass, cat laying down on his lap, receiving the petting of his life, purring into Hinata’s hand.

“Shouyo.” Kenma breathed out, right before collapsing next to him, spread out like a starfish, catching his breath.

“Hey Kenma!” He looked at the other. “Why are you so tired?” Hinata asked, inquisitively and genuinely surprised.

 _You gotta be kidding me_ , Kenma thought.

“I was running.”

“Well, sure, I can see that, but why were you running?”

“Because you disappeared after that cat. You were going to get lost.”

“No, I wasn’t.” Hinata pouted, sure in his mind he would have been able to get back safely on his own.

“Where are we then?”

“I don’t need to know where we are to get back. I just follow the same path.”

“What path did you take then?”

Hinata opened his mouth but soon realized he couldn’t quite remember. He was following the cat, how should he know? He huffed in frustration.

“Exactly.” Said Kenma, somewhat satisfied to prove his point.

A few seconds later, Hinata was shrugging it off and going back to his carefree self.

“Wanna pet him?”

“Hm? What?” Kenma was on the floor, practically dozing off. He felt someone shake him weakly and opened his eyes slightly. Shouyo’s face was right on top of his, looking down, hair falling down around him.

“Don’t fall asleep.” Hinata said, moving to sit back. He looked around and the cat was gone. “Kenma!” He whined. “He’s gone!”

“Good, we have to go.”

Hinata sighed.

“I didn’t know you liked cats so much.”  Kenma added, surprising himself a bit. He wasn’t usually interested in other people’s lives. But it was Shouyo. Whatever that meant.

“Oh. Yeah… Me and my sister had a kitten. Milady. That was her name. But she was ran over… and mom didn’t let us have more pets after that. I really wanted to though! Because … oh, you know.” Shouyo trailed off, as if he had something else to say but was too afraid or embarrassed.

“I don’t know… could you tell me?” Kenma asked, curious but careful not to push the subject too much, in case it made Shouyo uncomfortable.

“Makes you feel less lonely. I guess.”

“Oh… yeah, I do know that.”

Shouyo looked at him, a serious look, hopeful even.

“I…well, I have Kuroo, you know but it’s not like he’s always there, he has his life. So I have my videogames…they keep me distracted enough on those times I have no one with me.”

Shouyo nodded and they sat quietly for a while.

“What snacks do you eat when you’re playing?”

 _That’s kinda of a weird question_ , Kenma thought.

“Oreos.” He answered anyway.

Shouyo perked up. “I like to eat banana bread!”

Kenma smiled.

“Does your mom bake it for you?”

“She used to but now I bake it myself since she lets me use the oven on my own.”

“You do? Wow. I’d love to try it someday.”

“You would?!? Well, next time I visit I’ll bring you some!!”

“That’d be great, Shouyo.”

“Hey Kenma, why do you call me Shouyo?”

“What do you mean, you call me Kenma.”

“Yes, but everyone calls you Kenma, everyone calls me Hinata.”

Kenma gave it some thought.

“I like to call my friends by their first names.”

Kenma was certain he could see Shouyo’s eyes sparkle at that moment and he was practically bouncing.

“Can I hug you?” Shouyo asked, nervously. But Kenma’s lips pulled up and he nodded and Shouyo almost jumped from his seat to hug him. Surprisingly, he didn’t squeeze him to death. He was just there, gave a little squeeze before letting go. It was nice.

“They’re going to kill us for being gone for so long, you know?”

“Yeah…”

Hinata got up in a jump and outstretched his hand for Kenma to take. He helped Kenma up and then they were on their way back when the cat reappeared out of nowhere.

Quickly, Kenma grabbed Shouyo’s hand.

“Wha-!”

“You are not running after that cat again.”

“Fine…” Hinata looked down, dejected. But then he realized Kenma was still holding his hand and he found that he liked that.

“Why are you red?” Kenma asked.

“Oh! Ah…the sun?”

“Are you asking me?”

“The sun.” Shouyo affirmed, feigning confidence. Kenma nodded. He knew it wasn’t the sun. But he didn’t take his hand away either.


End file.
